United Commonwealth of Nations
The United Commonwealth of Nations (UCN) was created after a merger between the alliances of The Commonwealth (TCW) and the Commonwealth of Nations (CoN) in December of 2007. UCN is a white team alliance. The founders are commonly thought to be Minister of Silly Walks, Ernesto Che Guevara, O-Dog, Vielwerth, and JonnyGozy. History :UCN was a merger between TCW and CoN. Although, before this merger, TCW (the larger of the two) was planning an attack on CoN. TCW sent in spies to CoN to find out their plans. Although, during these spy operations, the spies stopped the operation before it could happen. Then, relations between the two alliance were thrown open. They went from a protectorate to an MDP. Then, the two merged, forming the United Commonwealth of Nations. Notable Figures (Past and Present) Present: :DarkFox :JonnyGozy :Minister of Silly Walks :Ernesto Che Guevara :O-Dog :Vielwerth :Popsumpot Past: :Sqkura :BorimirResurrected :Dionysus :Cashan Notable Wars :Illuminati War - First nuke fired by: Nonnuclear :War of the Coalition - First nuke fired by: Nonnuclear :Karma War - First nuke fired by: DarkFox :Second Unjust War - First nuke fired by: DarkFox Charter of United Commonwealth of Nations 'Article I: Membership' Part 1: Introduction Membership in The Commonwealth is rich, satisfying and rewarding. Members are encouraged to join one of many ministries that each handle one important aspect of The Commonwealth. Part 2: Advancement in The Commonwealth Member nations can apply for a position within any ministry, providing that they fulfill the requirements needed for that position, and can rise through the ranks, possibly even becoming Minister of that ministry. After a while of public service, members may decide to run for public office. (see Article III) Part 3: Involvement and General Existence There are rewards, and badges to recognize nations’ achievements and rank in The Commonwealth. These can be worn in the signature. Any member is welcome to suggest new bills for implementation. Member nations are actively encouraged to propose improvements to the alliance or the forum. The more experienced members will educate the younger nations in the finer parts of nation management. And how to wield a katana like a butter knife. 'Article II: Member Rights' 1. Members have the right to receive aid. 2. Members have the right to be free from insults and derogatory remarks of any kind upon their person whilst on The Commonwealth forums. 3. Members have the right to offer advice and ideas on any aspect of The Commonwealth. 4. Members have the right to have their contributions (of a nature outlined in Right No. 4 above) fully considered by the leadership. 5. Members have the right to suggest changes to any aspect of the alliance, and have those suggestions fully considered by the leadership. 6. Members have the right and are encouraged to criticize any aspect of The Commonwealth of Nations. 7. Members have the right to leave The Commonwealth for any reason, apart from those covered above. 8. Members have the right to complete military protection from The Commonwealth. 9. Members have the right call for the impeachment/removal of any other member, providing the reason given is reasonable. 'Article III: Government' 'Ministries' Ministries are both the bureaucracy and legislature of of UCN. There are 6 Ministries, split into Internal and External. The Interior is made up of the Ministries of Membership, Finance and Education. The Exterior is made up of the Ministries of Defense, Communication and Foreign Affairs. Ministers are elected by the general membership every 2 months. All Ministers have Admin access. They may appoint a Deputy if they feel they need one, and are encouraged to train an apprentice. Internal Minister of Membership - The Minister of Membership's job is to oversee Recruitment efforts and keep Membership matters under control. He/She is in charge of making sure membership listings are made available and ghosting is kept track of. Minister of Finance - The Minister of Finance's job is to manage both tech deals and any Aid/Loan programs. Its also his/her responsibility to organize Wartime Aid. Minister of Education - The Minister of Education is in charge of the Mentoring program. He must oversee Mentors and their trainees but is also a Mentor himself. It is his/her job to make sure new members are nurtured from their entrance into UCN. He/she is also in charge of the making and maintaining of UCN's nation-building guides. These three Ministers make up the Interior Council. Their job is to review any individual Policies made by Internal Ministers; they may be overturned with a 2/3 vote. They vote on any proposed Law's; they are passable with a 2/3 vote. It is also their job to vote on Charter Amendments; the Interior Council, along with the two Secretaries, must vote unanimously in favor of this to pass. External Minister of Defense - The Minister of Defense's job is to deal with coordinating attacks during war time as well as determining how to respond to rogue attacks. He may change UCN's alliance Defcon level, though this may be reversed by either Secretaries or the External Council as a whole. Minister of Communications - The Minister of Communications' job is to oversee UCN Diplomats. It is his/her job to write any newsletters, determine Diplomat's conduct on IRC and foreign forums and to ensure UCN has good channels of communication around Planet Bob. He/She also may make embassies and diplomat masks. Minister of Foreign Affairs - The Minister of Foreign Affairs' job is to keep UCN in good standing on Planet Bob. He/she is to keep up with CN Politics. It is his/her job to ensure UCN has excellent communication between her allies. Any treaty UCN signs must be written or reviewed by the MoFA. He/She may also make embassies and diplomatic masks. These three Ministers make up the Exterior Council. Their job is to review any individual Policies made by External Ministers; they may be overturned with a 2/3 vote. They vote on any proposed Treaties; they are passable with a 2/3 vote. Any Declarations of war are voted on by the External Council with the two Secretaries; a unanimous vote is required. 'Secretaries' The two Secretaries are the executive of UCN. They are the heads of each of their departments. They have the power to veto decisions made by Ministers in their department. If there is a disagreement as to which Council a certain piece of legislation goes through, the to Secretaries must work out a solution between themselves. Secretaries' terms are 4 month terms, alternating. Elections for the Secretary of the Interior will take place in February, June and October. Elections for the Secretary of the Exterior will take place in April, August and December. Secretary of the Interior - His job is to oversee the activities of the Interior and preside over Interior Council votes (make sure voting is done smoothly). He can veto any Policies or decisions made by Interior Ministers, but that veto can be overridden by a 3/3 vote by the Interior Council. Secretary of the Exterior - His job is to oversee the activities of the Interior and preside over Exterior Council votes (make sure voting is done smoothly). He can veto any Policies or decisions made by Exterior Ministers, but that veto can be overridden by a 3/3 vote by the Exterior Council. Crisis Chain of Command In the event of absence of officials during a war, the chain of command is as follows: *Secretary of the Exterior *Secretary of the Interior *Minister of Defense *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Communications *Interior Council as a whole *Minister of Membership *Minister of Finance *Minister of Education These officials may change alliance Defcon and issue Executive Orders if no one else is above them in the order. 'Removal of Government Members' Deputies May be removed by either their overseeing Minister of a 2/3 vote by their Council. Ministers May be removed by a General Referendum of 25% percent of the alliance voting passable with a 2/3 majority or a vote by that Minister's Council with the addition of the two Secretaries passable with a 3/4 vote. Secretaries May be removed by a General Referendum of 25% percent of the alliance voting passable with a 2/3 majority or a vote by that Minister's Council with a unanimous vote. 'Article IV: Amendments, Laws, Policies' To allow the smooth government of the UCN, a system of laws and policies shall be used. Amendments The Charter is a document that outlines to core principles of the alliance. The Charter is not a document that is easily modified. The Charter is a painting with broad strokes, and should not include many details. Laws Laws are motions, ordinances, and executive orders that come from either the Council or Secretary General. They are more detailed than things in the Charter, and cover more stuff in general. All laws are controlled by a simple vote in the council. All laws are to be kept in a single document ordered by subject. Policies Policies are the official positions of the various Ministries on certain issues, such as tech raiding. Ministers and Directors should have their official policies published. It doesn't have to be detailed or lengthy, it just needs to be there. 'Article V: Amendments' This charter may be amended in any of these two ways *A unanimous vote in the Council. *A General Referendum Poll. Any member may start an amendment poll (in the General Assembly please!), but for it to be a valid vote there must be at least 1/4 of the alliance voting, and the proposal must win by at least 2/3rds. *All amendments will be inserted into the text, with the removed items placed below in this document. Official Forum and Sign up-thread *United Commonwealth of Nations Forum *Sign up for UCN! *Diplomat Sign-up Government *Government List Treaties *Hall of Treaties Category:Alliances Category:United Commonwealth of Nations category:White team alliances